A Secert Life Unknown
by FireHawk1
Summary: There is somethings about Relena that the G-boys never knew, at least most of them. Reviews Please! (maybe R in later chp. im not sure yet.)
1. Preface

A.N.- I do not own DBZ or GW or its characters but I do own everything that is new.  
  
********************  
  
Preface  
  
********************  
  
"Relena, I'm in. where are you locating the device?"  
  
"It is in the next room. Oh by the way, you look lovely in you ball gown." Replied Relena with sarcasm  
  
"Oh shut up! Why do I have to be the one that goes on under cover missions?" Hawk muttered in her earpiece that connected her to Relena back at their base.  
  
"Because you are better at concealing yourself than I am since everybody knows my name, face, and past better that I do at times." Replied Relena matter-o-factly  
  
"That was a rhetorical question. Look I'm going radio silent until I get the device. Hawk out."  
  
Hawk entered the room that had her the device that would end her mission.  
  
"Uhg why does it have to be in a bedroom? As long as no one comes in I won't have to make a scene. Now where is it? Oh there it is." She walked over to the bed and took the left fore poster's top piece off and turned around to leave when she heard the door open. She quickly put up her mask as two men came in.  
  
"Hello may I help you two? I am the hostess of the evening. I hope the masquerade party is going well?"  
  
"Yes, it is delightful but we were just looking for a room to catch our breath from running from the ladies that want to dance with us." Said the bond Arab as his brown haired Japanese friend looked around the room until his eyes rested on the bed with a missing for poster top.  
  
"Quatre this is not the best room to hide because if the women find us here they might get bad ideas. We better go."  
  
"Thank you for the nice party madam." Said the one that should be Quatre. Then he walked over, took Hawk's hand and kissed it. "I hope to be invited back sometime." Then he and Heero left.  
  
Once they were gone Hawk called Relena " I got it. I'll be back soon. Oh and I met a couple of your old friends, Quatre Winner and Herro Yuy. What should I do about them, and they think I'm the hostess!"  
  
"What! They must be after the same device. Get them to follow you; I have plans for them. Make sure they see you leave in your Gundam. They will be sure to follow. Do what ever you must." Replied Relena.  
  
"Yes your highness. I will be radio silent again so you don't interfere."  
  
"Ok and that is NOT funny!" 


	2. Come Home Boys

A.N.- I do not own DBZ or its characters as well as the GW characters and story. I do own Hawk, Misty, the plot, and the Saiyen life-style not in the original story line.  
  
*************************  
  
Part 1: Come home boys  
  
*************************  
  
Hawk walked around the ballroom until she found them. They were by the punch table. She walked up and purposely tripped and spilled her punch all over Heero knowing that he would be the madder of the two and may do something drastic.  
  
"Why you, what do you think you are doing?" then he pulled out a gun as she thought he would and hoped he would too.  
  
"Oh sir please sir don't shot it was an accident please don't shot!" Pleaded Hawk though she was gagging threw the whole thing because she had a many guns and weapons all threw out her dress and hair and she was not this helpless all the time. She was only doing this do this to get them to go back with her for Relena.  
  
"Heero don't shot it was an accident." Said Quatre who was eyeing Hawk and thinking that he had seen that dress before.  
  
"Fine Quatre." Said Heero as he put up the gun.  
  
"Are you Ok miss?" asked Quatre as he helped Hawk up.  
  
"Thank you sir, thank you there must be something I can do. Oh I know," said Hawk as she got a devilish look on her face. She leaned in and gave him a long and "seemingly" passionate kiss. The kiss lasted long and soon she stuck in her tongue. When she finally stopped Quatre had a dreamy look on his red face  
  
"Oh I am so sorry I shouldn't have gone that far. I so sorry!" said Hawk as tears weld up in eyes and she wept.  
  
After a few minutes of Quatre trying to comfort her she ran off and again purposely tripped and made it seem that she had twisted her ankle and, with a limp that would fool a doctor, ran outside where her Gundam waited. Right after she fell and ran again Quatre ran after her and Heero ran after Quatre so that they didn't get separated. When they got outside they saw her get into the black and red Gundam and fly away.  
  
"Heero, did you see that?" asked Quatre in a stupefied voice.  
  
"Yeh, let's go after her, I didn't believe that limp after a while. She was obvious acting that whole thing out. We need to follow her and see if she is the one who got the device before us." Reasoned Heero.  
  
So the boys got in their Gundams and followed.  
  
********~~~~~~~^^^^^^~~~~~~*******  
  
"Relena, mission accomplished. I have the device and the boys are in pursuit. I will be there in 5 minutes. Make sure that a robot is ready to take this dress away because I have already changed out of the stupid thing." Reported Hawk from her cockpit.  
  
"Got it, oh you will have to greet the boys on your own because they do not need to see me just yet." Replied Relena.  
  
"Roger that. Hahahahah, they are just like little puppies chasing after a bone on a string. Over and out" laughed Hawk which sometimes is not a good thing.  
  
**********~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~*********  
  
"Hey Heero, I'm reading that that pilot just sent out a communication on a private frequency. Can you see who was on the other line?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No the hacking code is in a strange and complicated language that I am very rusty on. It would take time that we do not have because she is landing. I'll work on it later." Replied Heero a little exasperatedly.  
  
********~~~~~~^^^^^^~~~~~~*********  
  
Once their Gundams had landed Quatre and Heero jumped out only to be greeted with a gigantic hole in the ground that not even they could not escape from. Suddenly a dark figure jumped into the hole and landed gracefully in the hole.  
  
"Hello boys, how did you like our little welcome?" said the dark figure that was obviously a female.  
  
"Let us out of here now before I blow your head off!" yelled Heero as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at her head.  
  
The dark figure, still in shadows, gave a little smirk and giggle before she jumped in the air, knocked away his gun, pulled out her Kanata, and pointed at his throat all in the blink of an eye.  
  
"You were saying." she said from her position as Heero just grunted.  
  
"Alright, get rid of all your guns and weapons or I will do it for you, and you do not want me to do it for you." Said the figure moving the sword from Heero's throat and standing.  
  
"What will you do if you don't?" asked a now angry Heero.  
  
"Just do it before I do it for you. Now!" you could tell she did not have the longest temper in the world.  
  
"We'll make you a deal, if you show your face we will remove all of our weapons." Compromised Quatre.  
  
" . . . . . . Come with me. I will lead you to a base not far from here. That is where you will remove your weapons IMMEDIATELY or I WILL remove them for you. Oh, and I don't care where you are hiding them, I WILL find them!"  
  
After that only Heero want to continue fighting even though he was out matched. Quatre, on the other hand, did not want anyone to get hurt.  
  
"Fine, we'll go with you. Won't we Heero?" said Quatre giving Heero the 'let's not get ourselves killed JUST yet' look that he had learned to give Heero when he got a little out of hand in a life threatening situations.  
  
The dark figure said nothing while Heero calmed down and then just turned and asked them to follow her.  
  
********~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~*********  
  
The woods were very thick so the boys were a little skeptical that there was a base here but sure enough there was the base in the middle of the a small, bush filled clearing. The not so dark figure led them to it.  
  
"Ok start getting rid of weapons before I get back or I will start for you." She said without even looking back  
  
"Oh yes, don't even try to get away, this room is one of the hardest cell to get out of." And she left and the door closed after her.  
  
"Quatre, do you think she was lying?" asked Heero looking around the cell.  
  
"About what, the search or the escape?" questioned Quatre.  
  
"Both"  
  
"I don't know but I do know I don't want to get her angry. Did you see that Kanata? She could probably take WuFei down in an instant in a duel." Commented Quatre  
  
"Your right but I am not getting rid of my weapons. She will have to do that herself and I advise you to do the same." Said Heero his anger rising a little.  
  
"Fine. Unfortunately we have to be here when she finds out we didn't." agreed Quatre sitting down to wait for the girl to come back.  
  
********~~~~~^^^^^^~~~~~~********  
  
The dark figure walked in to a room where Relena was scanning their surroundings and bouncing a baby that was facing its mother on her knee.  
  
"Katowr (Auntie) Hawalk" said the little girl when she saw Hawk who had been standing behind Relena for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Hawk! Try not to sneak up on me like that, and put up that Kanata! You'll give Misty some bad ideas. You know she got your sword that one time and nearly killed herself." Said Relena when she turned around and the baby's back was touching Hawk's Kanata that she had yet to put up.  
  
"Sorry, what is the report? I have to go and make sure the boys have discarded their weapons in a minute before I go do it for them." said Hawk in monotone. When Misty heard the tone of her adoptive aunt she began to cry because when Hawk spoke that way she thought she had did something wrong and got scared.  
  
"Oh, Misty nautasi kuu sotjw heder (I am not mad)." Amended Hawk with a smile as she rubbed Misty's head of light brown hair.  
  
"Hawk there are two Saiyen signals somewhere in the base!" yelled Relena.  
  
"What, where?" asked Hawk.  
  
"I can't pinpoint them. Go take care of the boys and then go find them. I have to hide Misty." Commanded Relena.  
  
"Got it. Misty heu seyit ogtong retihg (Go with Mama quietly)." Said Hawk as she left. (Misty loves both of them but Hawk tends to play with her a little more because Relena has many things to do around the base so she asks Hawk to baby-sit a lot.)  
  
********~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~*********  
  
The figure walked back into the room and was obviously not in a good mood. She just looked around and then raised her arm until it was level with the boy's chest. Something shot out of her hand and the boys were suspended, their limbs frozen in mid-air. Them she started the search. In 5 minute she was done with Heero and there was a pile just a few inches shy of touching the ceiling. Then she went to Quatre. Unfortunately she walked in the light so that her face could be seen.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl from the ball!" exclaimed Quatre  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry about getting you captured, NOT!" she said in a timid then her own voice. After that she did not say a word even when she was questioned.  
  
"Ok, all that leaves is your belts and then I have a thing to take care of." She commented, more to herself than the boys.  
  
"Wait you may not want to do that and are you going to leave us here for much longer?" asked Heero in monotone.  
  
"I will do that and no, you will be moved to a different cell for a few days so we can decide what to do with you." Answered Hawk in a matching monotone. Then she walked up to Heero and grabbed his brown belt and yanked. The force of the yank was so hard that Heero was spun around before Hawk realized that the "belt" was attached to his butt. Hawk then said, "You're a Saiyen!?"  
  
"Yes," said Heero in obvious pain.  
  
"Is your belt a tail too?" she asked Quatre and to answer herself she reached over and pulled on his belt before he could protest. Again he was spun around to reveal that the belt was actually a tail.  
  
"I found the two Saiyens." Said Hawk into her earpiece. "It's Heero and Quatre."  
  
"What!?" yelled Relena so loud that the earpiece shattered in Hawk's ear causing her to drop the tails and the frozen Gundam pilots on the floor. She was unfocused enough for Quatre jump up and grab her arm. He twisted behind her back and held her neck with his other arm. Heero then grabbed one of his many guns and pointed it at her.  
  
"Who are you? Whom do you work for?" he forcefully asked.  
  
"Bullets. . . won't hurt. . . . me." She said thought short breaths because Quatre was cutting off her air supply.  
  
"Let her go Quatre!" yelled a distorted voice over the COM system.  
  
"Who demands this?" yelled Heero enraged by recent events and a harsh tail pulling.  
  
"Open the cell door and you will find out, Heero. This is an invitation you cannot rip." Gasped Hawk. Heero, without moving away his gun from her, walked to the cell door and opened it. There stood Relena.  
  
"Hello Heero, long time." Commented Relena in her old sweet voice then it changed to her own voice on "long".  
  
"R . .R . . .Relena? You are in charge!" stammered Heero for the first time in his life.  
  
"Yes, Quatre let her go, NOW!" she commanded in a voice that would make Heero obey. When Quatre let her go she turned around and with speed that only Relena could see gave him 12 punches, 2 kicks, and a powerful uppercut that knocked him up into the air and out. He fell down in a crumpled heap.  
  
"You'll be out for the rest of the day. Heero let's go. I need to move you to a different cell." Hawk said and picking up Quatre and throwing him onto her shoulder walked out of the door. When she past Heero she took his gun and beckoned him to go first. She had him walk down the hall until a certain point.  
  
"Stop, Yuy." She commanded. She opened the cell door and, with her foot, pushed him. Then she threw Quatre in and slammed the door.  
  
"You will stay here until you are needed." Then she left.  
  
"How is she? Do you need me to baby-sit while you do work?" asked Hawk in a quiet voice so Heero wouldn't be able to hear.  
  
"She is fine her cuts from the sword incident are almost healed. Will you please watch her?" asked Relena hopefully. "I seem to ask you a lot." Relena added  
  
"It is no problem. I have some work to do on my Gundam but I can watch her at the same time. She loves just floating in the air and watching me work." Comforted Hawk.  
  
"Ok, thank you. Please feed her when you are done." Said Relena as she walked off.  
  
Heero only heard bits and pieces of the conversation but he concluded just from that that the girl that had been at the ball and capture them was Hawk and that she had a Gundam. He also observed that there was another girl here that Hawk was about to baby-sit and that Relena was in charge. If he had emotions they would be all jumbled up inside him but he did feel some connection to Hawk but not in the way like he still held for Relena.  
  
********~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
(the next part in all in a different language but will be written in English for your benefit)  
  
"Auntie Hawalk, what time is it?" asked 18-month-old Misty who was very gifted for her age.  
  
"It is almost lunch. We will eat as soon as I am done." Promised Hawk from under her Gundam. It had a small gas leak that she had to finish plugging up.  
  
"What is for launch?" asked Misty. She was just floating there and watching her. Hawk was using the same power to make Misty float that she used on Heero and Quatre earlier. Misty was just floating there and enjoying herself.  
  
"LUNch will be a surprise that can't kill you." Answered Hawk finishing up.  
  
"Let's go," said Hawk as she let go of her concentration and let Misty fall. She ran and caught her doing three summersaults on the floor with Misty in her arms.  
  
"How did you like the fall this time?" asked Hawk to make sure she hadn't scared Misty like she had done the first few times she had done that.  
  
"I was expecting it this time so it was fun." Comforted Misty. She was a very strong person just like her mom and aunt.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~********  
  
They were walking down the prisoner hall when Hawk stopped about two meters from the cell that had the Saiyens in it.  
  
"Misty I need you to sit right here while I go question the prisoners." Said Hawk as she put Misty down on the ground.  
  
"Please do not leave this spot until I come and get you or call you. On second thought why don't you just float here. Just keep quiet and stay here." Commanded Hawk as she concentrated and left Misty floating in mid air.  
  
While she was walking down the hall she reverted her brain to English so the prisoners would understand her and so they wouldn't get suspicious. Quatre had awakened not long ago which surprised her at first then she remembered that he was Saiyen and was no longer surprised.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?" asked Hawk in monotone which, again made Misty cry and she had to comfort her from the open cell door.  
  
"Nautasi kuu sotjw heder (I am not mad) Misty." Amended Hawk.  
  
"That is the Saiyen language! How do you know it?" exclaimed a very dizzy Quatre. (He didn't know why either but he suspected it was because of the full moon tonight.)  
  
"That's not your concern! I only came here to ask what you wanted for lunch. Whatever it is I will make it. We will not starve you. The only reason you are in this cell weaponless is so you do not escape. You will be moved after lunch to a Saiyen proof cell because of the full moon tonight. Do NOT ask questions on how we know this information, just know that we do. Now whether you want lunch is up to you. I thought you would, considering a Saiyen's appetite. I guess I was wrong." Explained Hawk in an emotion changing voice.  
  
"You thought right. We haven't eaten in days." Said Quatre, trying to be polite even though she knocked him out only a few hours ago.  
  
"Ok, I." Hawk stopped because Misty walked in and interrupted her.  
  
"Katowr (Auntie), can we go yet?" asked Misty struggling with the English words.  
  
'My Saiyen is a bit rusty but did that kid say "Mama"' thought Heero  
  
"Isue dien sheio iwnfd. heu idn ienfeuj. (Yes just a minute. Go wait outside.)" said Hawk and then motioned the boys to wait.  
  
"Let's go boys. Follow me." Said Hawk as the boys got up.  
  
They walked out of the cell and stopped because Hawk had to get Misty. Then they continued down the hall until they got to the kitchen. She had the guys sit down while she started cooking. Relena always skipped meals so Hawk had to cook for her and Misty.  
  
"What is your poison? Punch or Milk. No other chooses because of the young blood in the room." Said Hawk as she got out the cups.  
  
"Milk for both. Can we also have . . . . . . ." answered Quatre and then started down a major list that included every letter in the alphabet.  
  
"You may have your milk and whatever I make you." Answered Hawk with a little bit of Heero in there.  
  
"Hawk, I found something you may want to see about your medical files. . . . ." said Relena as she walked in with her face behind a piece of paper and only stopped to kiss Misty on the Head.  
  
"What is you poison today and what is it." Asked Hawk for now forgetting the guys in the room.  
  
"You are not an only child as you thought. You have a twin brother. The only description of him is that his tail has silver streaks. Wait . Hawk does Heero's tail have streaks in it.?" Asked Relena still not looking up from her page.  
  
"Just a sec.." Said Hawk as she walked over to Heero as the food was on simmer and grabbed his tail.  
  
"Yeah it has silver streaks, why?" confirmed Hawk.  
  
"Heero is not only related to you, he is your twin.," said Relena final coming out from behind her page.  
  
"What?! EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hawk as she dropped Heero's tail and whipped her hand on his shirt.  
  
"Eeeewwwwww, I think I have lost my appetite. Oh, the food!" yelled Hawk. At this time Misty went over to Relena and pulled her tail that was around her waist.  
  
"Mama, is Auntie Hawk mad?" asked Misty with tears filling in her eyes.  
  
"No baby, Auntie Hawk; oh you said HAWK instead of HAWALK." Commented Relena.  
  
"Oh, if it is wrong I can change it." Reassured Misty thinking she had down something wrong.  
  
"No sweetie, that is just perfect. My name is pronounced Hawk and not Hawalk. We wanted you to change it on your own." comforted Hawk without looking up from the food.  
  
"She is right baby, and she is not mad. You are so compassionate." Commented Misty's mother.  
  
"Then can I go into town with you next time Daddy or Papa is in town?" asked Misty with hope.  
  
"No to Papa and a maybe to Daddy." Answered Relena as she sat down and noticed the guys in the room for the first time. They were both looking at her and Misty like they were like aliens much less mother and daughter and that Relena was a Saiyen.  
  
"Hawk, how long have the prisoners been out of their cell?" asked Relena a little worried.  
  
"The whole time. Why?" asked Hawk as she laid out a large spread of great looking and smelling food in front of everybody.  
  
"Then they know my little secret. What are we going to do with them?" asked Relena standing up looking menacing even with Misty on her hip.  
  
"Let them live for a little while. We will need them for our next mission. It is in the Sahara Desert. Quatre can help us there and Heero can help us with repairs and our Gundams because mine is nearly trashed. It needs more parts and Heero knows the best places to look. Yes they are Saiyens but they aren't the only ones. We might as well share enough of our secrets so that we can work better together." Reasoned Hawk without getting up and with a couple of sausages in-between.  
  
"Fine, they know I am a Saiyen because they saw my tail, they you are a Saiyen because you are Heero's twin, they know Misty is mine and at least half Saiyen and; if they are smart; they know she has two fathers." Counted Relena.  
  
"Who are the fathers? We would like to know so if we meet him will can work better with them." Reasoned Quatre.  
  
"I can't tell you the names because you may not know one but if I tell you the other one you, Heero, will try to kill him. And yes Heero I can sense your desire." Said Relena.  
  
"Fine, we will just find out a different way, I will fight it out of you." Said Heero calmly as he jumped on her so fast Relena only had time to throw Misty in the air and hope for Hawk to catch her, which is what happened.  
  
For the next 10 minutes there was a fight on the floor, Hawk trying to calm Misty's frantic crying, and Quatre just watching the whole thing for his chair at the table in front of a quickly clearing plate of food. Then the fight was over and Relena was the winner and Heero was just lying on the floor with blood all over him. Relena took Misty and told Hawk in Saiyen to take them back t the cell for bed and to clean Heero up.  
  
**********~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~*********  
  
Five minutes later Hawk is cleaning up Heero in the cell with a window. She was reaching around the belt area when Quatre said in a convincing voice, "Stop, I will finish for you."  
  
"No I need to finish." Said Hawk without looking unfortunately.  
  
"Too bad, you need to stop because. . . . . . . ." at that Quatre grabbed her and held her the same way he had earlier that day and faced her toward the open window and the full moon. She couldn't close her eyes after a while so she had no choice but to transform. Soon after their emotions took control for the rest of the night.  
  
******~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~******  
  
Once Relena had put Misty to bed she thought she heard some noise coming from the cell that held the Gundam pilots. Sure enough she found Hawk and Quatre on the floor together in what seemed to be the end of the mating ritual.  
  
"Oh boy, Hawk isn't going to enjoy waking up like that in the morning." Commented Relena as she moved Hawk out of the room and into the other cell next to it because if she put her in her room she would have gotten out and come back.  
  
Not soon after had she put Hawk down did she notice, apart from all the other bite marks on hawks skin, there was an incredibly deep one. It was right on the connection of her neck to her shoulder and it was about half an inch wide and an inch deep. It was very dark in color compared to the others, which were fairly light with a reddish ting. This one was a full on bite when the other ones were just play bites or nips. This was Quatre's mark! 


	3. Too Many Guest

A.N.- I do not own the original DBZ and GW stuff but everything else is mine and mine alone.  
  
*****************************  
  
Part Two: Too Many Visitors  
  
*****************************  
  
Relena was right that Hawk wouldn't be too happy in the morning.  
  
"I DID WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE? THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! I need a ride. I will be back in a few hours. Anything you want me to blow up while I am gone?" asked Hawk, restraining her anger because Misty had come in.  
  
"No, not really. Do you want me to call Sally? She needs to do a check up on me and Misty, do you want a 'check up' too?" offered Relena. She knew that this would be Hawk's second baby if she truly was pregnant and she also knew that Hawk wanted another one. This was just a double check for all of them even though she knew Hawk was already pregnant, she just may want another opinion. Whenever a couple performs the ritual-mating dance and the female receives her mark, a baby is, almost every time, conceived.  
  
Hawk went out in her Gundam in a fury of angry. Her Gundam (G Gundam style) was black with red flame style stripes.  
  
"What to destroy? What to destroy? How about that meter on the outside of colony H-7 that has been threatening to fall for the past week? That will work." Said Hawk, making up her mind. So she set out for the two hour round trip.  
  
"Mommy, where is Auntie Hawk going?" asked a scared Misty.  
  
"She is going to let off some steam. She will be back soon. In the meantime let's get something to eat." Soothed Relena as she carried Misty out to the kitchen.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~*******  
  
They were walking down the cell hall when Heero called out as she past.  
  
"Relena, where is my sister? I need a word with her!" yelled Heero.  
  
"She has stepped out, may I take a message?" asked Relena, voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"No, I'll wait. Can you a least let us out for something to eat?" said Heero calming down at the prospect of food.  
  
"Yeh, I'll let you out once I put Misty down for her nap. I will be back soon." Promised Relena as she walked off with an almost groggy Misty.  
  
'I have to get him out of the base before Heero finds him. It is just a shame Misty couldn't have meet him. I haven't let her meet him in her entire life.'  
  
*********~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~**********  
FLASHBACK  
*********~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Relena had just put Misty down for bed and she was about to go to bed too. She walked into her pitch-black room without a worry of fear until she noticed that something was wrong. She pulled out her gun and strained her ears to hear, and then she heard it. The sound of quiet. In a jungle found base, there should never be complete quiet like there is now. The whole room seemed like ripples of complete quiet, expanding to fill the whole room. The ripples of dead silence have to be started from someone, somewhere, or in this case both. If she could just find out where the ripples started she would nail the intruder. Yes there it was. The darkest, quietest corner in the entire room and the feeling that the source of the silence was right there in the top-left corner.  
  
"Freeze, put your arms in the air and come where I can see you!" yelled Relena, her gun pointed at the corner.  
  
"I see I can't get past you, I never could. If you put down the gun this would be a perfect meeting." Said a low voice from the corner. It was low but not sinister, just low and with a hint of feeling. Relena thought of the father of her child then realized that someone could perpetrate his voice. She decided to ask him a question that only the father of her child would know, but he jumped her question with the right answer proving it was him without her even asking.  
  
"My daughter's name is Misty after in misty look she gave us when she was born when she just barely lived from being stillborn and she is your forth child and your fifth died only after a few minutes of living. His name was named after my birth name Trenton, and you said in the delivery room that these twins were your favorite children and that I was your favorite husband. Then we pronounced our love and, except for all the paperwork, we were married by our binding love. That was right before Trenton died, Misty grew her tail, and you cried for the first time since Heero left you in AC196. Now will you put down the gun?" asked the voice.  
  
When she did drop the gun she ran to the corner to find Trowa Barton standing and waiting with open arms. She had started crying because she had not seen him for 18 months and had received a report only 2 months ago that he was lying in a hospital on L4 colony, dying.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you like that. The report was aggregated greatly. It was only a few broken ribs and a second-degree concussion. I feel off the high wire on purpose because that was part of the act but someone had shot me in the shoulder from the audience during the fall and I past out. They caught the shooter and found that he was from some new form of Oz. They apparently want to get rid of all the Gundam pilots so they won't have anyone to interfere with their plans. I was in the hospital for the past month because Sally wouldn't let me out early even though I was over the shot wound and the concussion. She would not let me out because my ribs hadn't completely healed. I can't understand how WuFei puts up with her. I am still supposed to be in the hospital because two of my ribs are still not completely healed. They just need a few more days but I couldn't stay away from you with you knowing my condition. I did not want you worry too much about me that it would corrupt your work. Plus, I couldn't stay away much longer. I really have missed you Relena. You and Misty are my life. I barely stand to be away for long. I only stayed away this long because you asked me to so you could raise Misty enough to have her understand who she is. She is very special. I love you, Relena." Soothed Trowa while he held Relena close.  
  
They stayed that way for some time before Relena was so relaxed she fell asleep in Trowa's arms. He picked her up and tried to lay her on the bed but she wouldn't let him do it unless he lay down with her and stayed there the rest of the night. He had no other choose so he lay down with her and sleep with her the rest of the night like that.  
  
****~~~~^^^^~~~~****  
  
Relena woke up the next morning with Trowa looking into her eyes. "Good morning Relena." He said.  
  
"How are your ribs? That must hurt laying like that." She observed getting herself a little worried.  
  
"I'm fine honey, they hurt no matter how you lay. Don't worry they don't hurt if I'm by you. When can I see Misty or do you want me to wait until later?" he asked with hope. He had never seen how much Misty had grown. Actually he had not seen her since the day she was born.  
  
"A bit later today, I will let you know when, I will bring Misty to see you and at that time I will have Hawk stand watch. We have a couple of visitors that will be staying for a while." Explained Relena. She enjoined seeing the light that ignited in Trowa's eyes.  
  
"Alright, I will wait here until then. I will see you later honey. Oh, before I forget it, my Gundam is in the secret hatch in the garage. I will have to go and tune it if I want to be able to help you in the upcoming battles."  
  
"Then you can work on it anytime. Just go when you feel you can. I will check where you are before I bring Misty. Well, I need to go and get to work. Listen to me. I sound like I am still the Vise-Foreign Minister." Commented Relena as she got up to get dressed and Trowa lay on the bed a laughed. Only Relena and his sister, Catherine, could make him laugh all the time. Heero had managed to make him laugh the first time in his life but ever since then only Relena and Catherine could make him laugh.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~*************  
FLASHBACK  
************~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
WHUPWHUPWHUPWHUPWHUPWHUPWHUP. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh, great what now? Why couldn't this had happened when Hawk was here? I just have to hope that Trowa doesn't go anywhere." Hoped Relena as she changed directions and headed toward the cells to let out the guys.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you out for this fight but only because we are short a fighter. Follow me, you will find you Gundams repaired and ready for the battle." Instructed Relena as she ran down the hall with the guys beside her and Misty in her arms.  
  
"So how many are we against?" asked Heero  
  
"75 various MSs." Confirmed Relena  
  
"So that is about 37 for Quatre and 38 for me" calculated Heero.  
  
"Wrong, 25 each." Corrected Relena furiously typing on her computer.  
  
"But there is only Heero, and me who else could fight if Hawk is gone?" asked Quatre confused and thinking that Heero's calculations were right.  
  
"Hello! I'm not here just for show, I'm here to fight!" yelled Relena as she opened up a secret passage and there stood her Gundam. It was almost identical to Heero's except for a few aspects. Her Gundam was white and gold and no other color. (It also had the G Gundam system in the cockpit.)  
  
"You head out first, Heero, then you go, Quatre, and I will follow." Said Relena as she carried Misty in the cockpit with her.  
  
"You heard her Heero, get going!" yelled Quatre.  
  
******~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~******  
  
"Where is she? She has been gone for 10 minutes and the suits keep coming." Commented Heero. But as he spoke Relena came zooming out of the base with lighting speed and started destroying many MSs at a time. Within the time of 1 minute, she had destroyed as many MSs as both of them combined.  
  
"Heero just get to fighting and leave the timing to me. Look out!" she instructed. A MS had come up behind Heero with him noticing. Relena shot her Dragon Claw at it and destroyed it. Relena's Gundam was a combination of all the G Boy's Gundams.  
  
******~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~******  
  
They fought like that for some time but the suits kept coming. They were going to run out of ammo and energy. Soon they would be outnumbered. They needed Hawk.  
  
"How can we win?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We need Hawk." Said Relena.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? That sister of mine deserted us so how is she going to help us?" insulted Heero.  
  
"I. . . . . . .heard. . . . . . .that!" yelled Hawk over the intercom between long ragged breaths.  
  
"Hawk where have you been? We need your help! Get a move on or we won't be able to protect Sally's entry, I saw her ship only a few miles away. Attack plan zeta or we won't win!" yelled Relena.  
  
'Ok, just fight threw the pain. This will be over soon. Uhg.' thought Hawk as she destroyed 20 or so MSs.  
  
They fought for about 10 minutes because the tables had turned. Hawk was the edge they had desperately needed. She fought the hardest of everyone.  
  
"Okay they are retreating. We can stop now. Hawk are you Okay?" asked Relena. Hawk's Gundam had doubled-over its right hand clutching its left shoulder right by the base of the neck.  
  
"I. . . . .ha. . . .ha. . . .am. . . . .ha. . . . .ha. . . . .okay. Ugh. . . . . . . . . . . .just. . . . . let. . . . me. . . . . . back. . . . . . to. . . . . . .the. . . . .base." gasped Hawk.  
  
*********~~~~~~~^^^^^^~~~~~~~*********  
  
They flew Hawk back in time to meet Sally outside the hospital wing. Relena, Quatre, Heero, and Misty waited outside the room waiting for Hawk to be done. Suddenly Misty hopped of Relena's lap and ran to meet someone in the shadows. She had a knack in finding someone in the shadows.  
  
"Mommy, this man was hiding over there. Who is he?" asked Misty innocently yet still proud that see had found him. She had found Trowa.  
  
"Well hi Trowa. Where have you been since the last battle with Kushranada's girl. How have you been?" asked Quatre who had got up to shake Trowa's hand which Trowa took. He and Quatre had always been great friends ever since they played a duet together with him on the flute and Quatre on his violin.  
  
"I'm fine I was just coming to see how Hawk was." Said Trowa sitting in-between Quatre and Relena.  
  
"Trowa, how do you know Hawk?" asked a curious and jealous Quatre.  
  
"Well we have spent some time together. We have done missions together and just hung out. Why do you ask Quatre?" answered Trowa with an air of suspicion.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering because Hawk doesn't seem like the person you would run into and just start a conversation, that's all." Commented Quatre covering up.  
  
"Okay, so Relena why is Sally checking her. I heard what happened on the battlefield but I'm confused, I thought she said that the next check up for you guys was in two weeks. Why is she having it now?" asked Trowa confused.  
  
"Well, SHE thought that that she was feeling a little under the weather so I called Sally to move up her appointment. But it isn't a total loss because me and my BABY are getting our checks in advance but the next call for Sally will be in about ONE YEAR, just in time for our shots. You know how Hawk is about her health so I thought that since the boys haven't had a check up in a while and there is a mission coming up, it would be good to get theirs over with. Heero will go in first and then QUATRE will be next after that. Then you can go then Misty and I will get ours done." Explained Relena.  
  
Trowa caught on almost immediately and found that the words that she slightly over-stressed were code for his answer. He now knew that Hawk was possibly pregnant by Quatre and they had called Sally for conformation.  
  
"Smart move, I do know how careful Hawk is about her diet and health. So Quatre how are you on your violin and piano, still good?" asked Trowa casually.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I brought my violin and flute maybe we could do a concert while you are still here. It will help us unwind before the mission." Suggested Quatre.  
  
"Sure but we could play a triplet if Hawk wouldn't mind joining us. She plays the piano, violin, viola, flute, and she sings and plays typical Japanese instruments. She is defiantly very talented. Why don't we ask her now?" suggested Trowa as he and the others saw that Hawk was walking out of the clinic with Sally.  
  
"So Sally how is she?" asked Relena.  
  
"Well, I think congratulations are in order because, Relena, you were right, Hawk will have a baby in one year. Who is next?" confirmed Sally.  
  
"Sally, Misty is next. Here take her in alone, she needs to get use to you without me." Said Relena handing over Misty who surprisingly went willingly.  
  
"Hawk are you going to be alright? Do you need to play something?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. I don't know what to do right now." Said Hawk stunned that she was going to have her second baby under similar conditions to the last one. 'This one could die too' kept flashing in her head.  
  
"Quatre let's do that concert now. Relena you and Misty come and join us when you are both done and then the guys and I will go in for check ups while you talk to Hawk. Right now all we can do is keep her from killing herself. Let's go guys, Hawk what would you like to play?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I'll play the violin. Let's go I need some music." Said Hawk as they walked done the hall.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Hawk played the most beautiful music together it was a wonder that they were all pilots of machines of mass destruction. Trowa on the flute, Quatre on the piano, and Hawk on the violin was a beautiful combination. Soon the music had to stop because Relena walked in.  
  
"Your turn guys and keep it down, I just put Misty down for a nap." Said Relena.  
  
The guys left so the girls could have girl talk.  
  
"I just have one question, are you happy with the results?" asked Relena. "Yes and No. I do want another child but I don't want it to die. I have Quatre's mark but half of me didn't agree at the time so it may have the same virus like the other one had and I can't bare losing another child like that." Said Hawk with her head down.  
  
Relena just sat there for a while with her then left.  
  
********~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~********  
  
"So Sally who is the father of my nice or nephew?" asked Heero as he sat down for his examination. All the guys were in at the same time and that was the question on everybody's mind.  
  
"Well, I think that it is up to Hawk to tell you but if you really want to know I could tell you."  
  
"Oh come off it! You know who it is and we want to know Sally. We would like to know whom to congratulate for this. It can't be me because she is my sister. So who is it, Quatre or Trowa?" bellowed Heero.  
  
"Well Heero, if you must know, you are right, it is one of those to. Now it is practical common since once you have illuminated yourself. Who has had that kind of contact with Hawk? The baby is only one or two days old. Now who do you think it was?" explained Sally.  
  
Right after she finished talking Heero jumped on Quatre.  
  
"You! You did this to her! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Heero as Trowa dragged him off Quatre who was struggling to get up while rubbing his neck where Heero tried to strangle him.  
  
"Hey, it was not all my fault. It was a full moon so I did not have complete control. She also did not hold back so it is also her fault to." Defended Quatre.  
  
"You pig! You made her look at the moon, which is why she did not hold back because her animal side was now out. Oh yeah, don't give me that look, I was watching the whole thing until you got to physical then I had to try and sleep. Luckily, Relena came in and broke you two up not long after that. You are the one that got her pregnant and now you are going to ay for that!!!" yelled Heero as he broke out of Trowa's arms and lunged at Quatre's throat once more.  
  
He was about to grab Quatre's throat when Hawk appeared in front of him. Unfortunately he didn't have time to stop himself so he grabbed Hawk's throat and she his and they were both thrown on the ground. They fought on the ground for a few minutes until Heero realized that he was fighting his pregnant sister.  
  
As soon as he realized this he stopped and got up and prepared for another attack on Quatre. But again Hawk blocked him even though her face had a little ting of green around the mouth.  
  
"Hawk move out of the way! Now!" yelled Heero. Hawk powered up to Super Sayain 5 at that. Heero stopped as Hawk spoke calmly to him.  
  
"Do not harm him. Yes he did do this to me but if you would listen to me, I want a child. My only worry is that this baby will die like the last one. Now," she powered down at this point, "I don't want you to hurt him brother dear. Now please excuses me while I go and take care of something." Hawk finished and walked out with every eye on her.  
  
Only Trowa and Relena saw the small rim of green around her pale mouth.  
  
"You are very lucky that she stopped me Quatre because I would have killed you!" said Heero restraining his rage. With that he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well, I think he is happy." Commented Trowa as he left with Quatre following just to go for a walk.  
  
"Yeah, hey did you hear that?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah it sounded like an earthquake." Said Trowa going on the defense.  
  
"Relena!" yelled Hawk as she came running in obviously upset.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why did you invite the Saiyen half of our life here?"  
  
"But, I didn't!" 


	4. Parts of the Past

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own DBZ and GW's characters but I do own the plot, Hawk, Misty, and the circumstances. Please ask to borrow them. Thank you.  
  
A.N.- Bare with me on this story, I wrote it a long time ago but never finished it so some of the details are a little fuzzy for me so if it takes awhile to get things up, I'm sorry. Thank you now one with the story.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 3: Parts of the Past  
  
***************************  
  
"But I didn't," said Relena.  
  
"Then why is everybody here?" asked Hawk as got a little frantic. Relena looked at Trowa then Quatre then she jumped Heero.  
  
"You little. . . . why couldn't you just stay out of my business?! You were so good at that for so long! Why couldn't you just stay like that?" yelled Relena. She was punching Heero over and over until someone lifted her off him.  
  
"Now, now Relena, I know you like to fight but please, you know you shouldn't beat someone up if they're weaker than you. Have I taught you nothing?" asked the person that was holding her by the shirt collar.  
  
"Yeah, yeah dad but still he went behind my back! Now let me at him! Let me at him!" yelled Relena. She was struggling against her father's grip even though she didn't have a chance unless she was powered up. Next to her, her father, Goku, was the strongest Saiyen in the world. Hawk was just as powerful as her.  
  
"I'll let you down if you leave this young man alone," said Goku as he lowered her down but didn't let her go. She finally calmed down but still had a look that could kill.  
  
"Okay I wont kill him, today," said Relena.  
  
"Well, I guess that is the best I'm going to get from you. Now how have you been?" asked Goku as he set his daughter down and everyone else came in.  
  
"Well, I've been working on a mission lately.." Said Relena as she spotted Hawk leave. She knew Hawk was going to go and probably deal with a not so nice part of pregnancy. Then she spotted someone she had hoped she would never see again. She had just laid her eyes on the second father of her child.  
  
"Dad, why is he here?" asked Relena as she pointed to her second husband.  
  
"Who, Trunks?" asked Goku as he walked over to his wife and stood behind her.  
  
"Yes, why is he here?" yelled Relena, panicking.  
  
"Well, we heard that you need help with your mission so we all came to help, darling. Oh and I never got a hello from my only daughter! Come here Relena and give me a hello!" said ChiChi, Relena's mother.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry mom, I'm just use to you guys coming by," said Relena as she went over and hugged her mother along with her brothers Gohan and Goten, her sister in law Vedel, and her niece Pan.  
  
"Well, lets go sit down and talk," said Relena as she led her family and the people she wanted to kill into another room.  
  
~********^*******~  
  
Quatre was waiting outside the bathroom door for Hawk to finish her business in there. Listening to her was not easy but he knew that if he went in there, he would never come out, at least alive. He winced as he heard her get rid of more of the little breakfast she had had that morning before she found out what they had did last night.  
  
'How could I have lost control like that? Yes I was under the influence of the full moon but still, I know how to control myself even when there was a full moon. Why did I blow it with Hawk? Wait, I think she is done.' Thought Quatre as Hawk opened the bathroom door. When she saw him he saw many emotions pass over her face but it went suddenly back to monotone.  
  
"I suggest that you don't go in there for awhile. It. . . . needs to be cleaned," said Hawk as she tried pass Quatre but he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hawk, I am so sorry. You have to believe me, I don't know why I did what I did what I did. Normally I can control myself but . . . . . . I don't know, I think it was more than the moon that had me influenced," said Quatre as he got a semi evil look on his face.  
  
Hawk just stood there. What was she going to do? This guy got her pregnant is apologizing for it. Yes she was mad but she wanted a baby. The last child she had died at 6 months and was born 6 months later stillborn. It killed her, because later she found out that the father had half marked her. The half mark, along with her not knowing about it and not accepting it, clashed and killed the child. Quatre took her hand and started speaking again.  
  
"Hawk, I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you. I just want everything to be okay, no, better that okay between us. I want to help you raise our baby, if you will let me," said Quatre as he moved closer to Hawk, holding her around the waist and her arms around his neck. Hawk stared into his aquamarine eyes. She suddenly felt different towards the man that was holding her. Last night was not just her imagination. She could easily control herself too but something snapped and she just wanted him.  
  
"Quatre, you don't have to worry, I want you to help raise our child too. I am just scared that I will lose this one too. Yes I have been pregnant before but don't worry, this time I think everything will be alright, now that I understand my feelings. I think I love you Quatre," said Hawk as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Quatre relaxed at this and lifted her head and looked into her shinning eyes.  
  
"Good, because I know I love you," he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hawk did not protest the kiss but accepted it. She kissed him back a little more forcefully making him groan. He pushed back then pushed her against the wall, nibbling on her bottom lip, asking to be let in. She slowly opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. They were kissing for a long time before Hawk had to cut it off, making Quatre groan in protest.  
  
"What is it? Why are you stopping?" asked Quatre as he kissed her forehead and worked his way down to her jaw line and neck. Hawk groaned at this but still would not let him go any further.  
  
"Quatre, someone is watching us." This made him stop in his track down her neck and shoulders and look up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know but I know Relena is going to be worried. Let's go, I think she is planning our next mission," said Hawk as she started walking away but was stopped when Quatre grabbed her from behind and licked her neck where his mark was making her go weak in his arms and moan loudly.  
  
"You do know that now that you are pregnant with our child that you are not going on any missions until the child is born," said Quatre in- between licks. Hawk moaned and groaned before she started her own argument for the missions while pregnant fight. She turned around, wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss him passionately, turning it into a French kiss in the middle of the process. When she was done she got off him and started to walk away, swaying her hips as she went. She turned her head back to him and licked her lips seductively before she spoke.  
  
"I would love to see you stop me," and with that she continued down the hall with her defeated lover and father of her child following, thinking of a way to get back at her. They went to the briefing room leaving the shadow that was watching them to its thoughts before it left too. 


End file.
